This invention relates generally to agent and contaminant detection and identification, and more specifically, to an integrated parafoil threat agent sensor system and the methods associated therewith.
While detection and identification of agents and contaminants in ground-based situations is a fairly mature science, detection and identification of airborne agents and contaminants is not as mature. Particularly, there have been no systems promulgated that solve the problem of collecting and detection of agents and contaminants in a column of air, in real time. More particularly, some of these agents/contaminants may have the potential to contain threatening or contaminating materials such as aerosol or particulate chemicals or biological agents or other contaminants. The detection and identification problem is especially challenging when persistent measurements across a large column of air are attempted. This is in part due to the transient and vaporous nature of aerosols and particulates in free space. Sensors to detect such agents have response time constraints, sensitivity to various interferences and concentration threshold sensitivities.
Previous efforts to sense, identify, and discriminate on a standoff basis have had a limitation in their overall effectiveness in one or both of size and range, false alarms, specificity, sensitivity and persistence. Such problems limit the effectiveness of free space discriminating and sensing of threat agents across the spectrum of their characteristic behaviors in free space.